


【巍澜】周全

by Yomisaki



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomisaki/pseuds/Yomisaki





	【巍澜】周全

〈序〉  
“我曾想过，要永远做你身边的过客。  
只暗自护你周全，绝不在你的生命里留下半点痕迹。  
自以为那是世间最真挚的爱，最无私的心意。  
后来才知道，既有了心意，便是动了私心。  
护你周全，原也是想多看看你，再陪你多走一段。”

〈壹〉  
“身体不舒服一定要立刻告诉你，不许吃太多糖，不许吃垃圾食品，不许总躺着不动，不许出门乱跑，有事不管大小都要打电话给你，记得下午三点喝养生汤，下午四点听胎教音乐。黑老哥不让干的事都不要干，更不许偷偷干。黑老哥让干的事一定要一丝不苟地做好。这总成了吧？”  
赵云澜穿着灰色的家居服，懒散的倚在门边，一脸无可奈何的念叨着沈巍给他订下的家规。他已经怀孕两个月了，虽然孕期还小，没有显怀，但孕吐反应却格外严重。两月以来都是如此，来回折腾得人好像还瘦削了些，脸上也没有什么血色。这时候发情期作用偏偏还未完全消失，每每到了信期，便要忍着两重折磨。  
赵云澜虽然不说，沈巍也明白他的不适。如果不是学校催的紧，德高望重的老前辈也三番四次电邀他回去参加毕业礼，他是不愿意离开赵云澜半步的。然而那人好像不愿意让他为难，也跟着威逼利诱他去学校一趟，说是自己能护得周全。沈巍不愿让他较劲，便勉强应了邀请，临走前在那人的注视下把水果甜点都放进保温层，连同凝神静气的百合莲子羹一起安顿好了，才开始收拾准备出门。走到门口却还是放心不下，回头看了眼倚在门边的赵云澜，刚想张嘴说些什么，便被那人抢了先，脱口而出便是一大串“不许”“一定”，都是他平常挂在嘴边的话。沈巍才惊觉自己平时对赵云澜是如此啰嗦，又有些窃喜着那人虽然看起来不在意，却一句句都记得清楚。  
“嗯。云澜，你一定要听话照顾好自己，别让我担心，好不好？”  
沈巍走到赵云澜身前，把他轻轻揽进怀里，语气温柔的像是在哄孩子。  
“行行行！我都记住了还不行吗。好媳妇儿快去吧，老公就在家等你回来。”  
赵云澜伸手在沈巍腰上捏了一把，刚把手里的包塞进那人怀里，就催他赶紧出门。  
沈巍接过公文包，又依依不舍的看了那人一会儿，末了终于伸手开了门。  
“哎，等等。虽说你就出去两个小时吧，这仪式性的礼节还是要有的吧。”  
听见赵云澜突然喊住自己，沈巍有些错愕。回头看了看那人充满期待的神情，才明白过来。于是转身，又走到那人面前，轻轻印下一吻。  
“在家乖乖等我回来。”

〈贰〉  
最近半个月的天空都格外好看，每到午后东南方便泛着浅淡的紫红。  
赵云澜刚送走了自家媳妇儿，此刻正在心里回忆着沈巍刚刚恋恋不舍的眼神，脸上还残留着那人温热的唇的触感，嘴角不自觉的噙着笑意。他此刻难得的神清气爽，孕吐反应和发情状况都被沈巍照料的稍微消停了些，便想着找些零食打发打发时间。本想从冰箱里拿支冰激凌，脑海里又浮现出那人温柔又坚决的“不许”，手指在空中划了个弧度，最终含笑还是从保温层拿了一盘水果。  
“赵云澜呀赵云澜，你可要变成个彻头彻尾的妻管严咯！”  
他想了想，终于还是捧着水果坐在了阳台的躺椅上。午后的阳光，是慵懒的贵妇生活的绝配。  
赵云澜咬了一口芒果，抬眸间不经意间瞥到天边那团紫气。天气预报说是彗星与地球的运行轨道形成了百年一遇的巧合偏移，然后留下了这样的紫光。然而天生异象必有古怪，从那团东西刚出现的时候，他和沈巍就有所察觉了，只是沈巍动用神识勘查八荒之后一无所获，镇魂令也没有异动，赵云澜关照特调处在他不在的日子里仔细留心，那群家伙答应的好听，却没有任何新的进度。他想着倒好像也有一个月没见着那群小兔崽子了，虽然郭长城每天都把工作报表认认真真的发给他过目，然而翻来覆也都是些一样的字眼。要么是“今日无事，赵局安心养胎。”要么是“今日终于发现了一个小鬼，已经送进轮回了，赵局安心养胎。”  
赵云澜总觉得日子平静的诡异，却又说不上来到底奇怪在哪里，伸手又从盘子里叉起了一块芒果，正感慨着自家媳妇儿贴心，口袋里的手机便突然响起。赵云澜不经意间蹙起了眉，匆匆忙忙把芒果塞进了嘴里，从口袋里掏出手机一看，屏幕上赫然两个大字-祝红。  
“喂？干嘛？”  
赵云澜嘴里含着芒果块，腹诽着祝红突然来电话的原因。  
“东南那团紫气根本不是什么自然景观，那是一只大妖的魂气。刚刚四叔给我传了家信，妖族至宝昆山玉一个月前被我族里的子辈偷走了，虽然发动了整个妖族追捕此人，但至今没有结果。本来不想惊动八荒，结果半月前那小贼的魂灯大亮，昆山玉本来就是聚集天地灵气的圣物，蛇族又属水，与昆山玉元性相配，若是吞了它不出十日便会修为大涨。想必它现在已是大妖的气候了。”  
“这么大个东西，为什么我和沈巍一点儿也没探知？！这么大的事，为什么你们到现在才汇报？！前前后后三十多天你们一个个坐在特调局里都他妈是摆设吗？”  
“我们今天上午才知情，之前妖族怕走漏风声引起大乱，所以一直没上报。这会儿大家都往东南方向跑了七趟了，根本...根本找不到任何行踪。”  
“别说了，我现在过去，你们一个个都在门口给我等着。”  
赵云澜挂掉电话的时候还紧咬着后槽牙，他倒不是怕那妖怪掀起什么波澜，即便是成了气候的大妖落在他镇魂令令主手里，便也只是盘开胃菜。他只是实在想不通为何一只大妖能隐藏的毫无踪迹，把他堂堂昆仑神君都蒙在了鼓里。也想不通那群笨蛋下属脑子里装的都是什么，好歹人家也是只大妖，怎么说也应该第一时间让他这个局长知情。  
他一边自言自语似的吐槽着祝红那个不靠谱的老长虫四叔，一边急急忙忙扯掉家居服套上长裤，随手从衣柜里扯了一件衬衫，手里提着黑色风衣便冲出了门。

〈叁〉  
赵云澜还没到，特调局众人便在门口列起了长队。听说许久未见的上司的这次火气不小，一个个的便只顾提前排练低头认错的角度和语气。  
“那个啥，红姐，你把这事儿告诉老赵了，到时候他家那口子知道他出来冒险，我们就惨了。”  
郭长城躲在楚恕之胳膊后面，想了半天还是支支吾吾说出了口。  
“那能怎么办？打不通沈巍电话，自己又没本事解决，不找他找谁。总不能放着这妖怪在人间祸乱吧。你以为我不知道他现在金贵着呢？想着那妖怪和我同族，上神一出手估计它要当场去世。我还要给我四叔写封长信汇报工作，你以为我愿意啊？”  
“可...”  
郭长城还没来得及小声回应祝红的大白眼，便被赵云澜的身影吓的闭了嘴。一月未见，气势汹汹的赵局仍然气势汹汹，但脸色却比一个月前要苍白些，身形也好像更是瘦削了。众人面面相觑，也没来得及表演负荆请罪。  
赵云澜走的急，站定在他们面前的时候黑色风衣的衣摆还在身后飘着。眉头紧蹙，凌厉的目光从每个人脸上扫过，末了才淡淡开口  
“齐了？”  
“齐了！”  
“齐了还在这儿傻站着？走啊！”  
赵云澜一脸戾气的带着身后的几人朝东南紫光方向移动，他一边尽力感知着身边的动静，一边强忍着腹中一阵又一阵的翻腾感。此刻的孕吐反应来的实在不巧，他越是强忍，那动静就越是强烈。逼得他只能咬紧牙关，放慢了脚步。  
“赵...赵局，要不，我们去找沈教授吧…”  
众人看着他这幅模样，着实有点担心，便使着眼色推出让林静去提个议。  
“找个屁。我告诉你们，今天这事一会儿就完。完事儿以后一个个把嘴巴给我闭紧了，回去之后沈巍要是发现我出门了，就说我来找你们玩玩，一下午就待在办公室里哪儿也没去，清楚了吗？”  
“清...清楚”  
赵云澜虽然把话说的恶狠狠，但也是勉强撑起的力气。这反胃感既然来了，一时半会儿便不会消停。他此刻无暇等着这阵不适结束，沈巍最多两个小时便会急匆匆赶回家，到时候家里没人要是再被他追来特调局，发现也没人，那可真是圆不上谎了。现在他只得屏息调气，暂时用神力将这股不适强行压在胸口，便又立刻加快了脚步。  
终于一路搜查到了东南郊区的湿地树林里，这地方人迹罕至，市中心建设剩下的泥土便都堆在这儿，时日一长，也像是座自然形成的小山坡。  
“这破地方，倒也真像是蛇族喜欢的窝。”  
楚恕之紧跟在赵云澜身后，伸着头朝四周张望。  
“老赵，你小心一点。”  
祝红白了一眼楚恕之，不过转念细想这树林里确实容易埋伏些见不得光的东西，又想起赵云澜此刻的身体状况，便轻声提醒着。  
“别说话。”  
赵云澜一路上提着神识，一点点的摸索着那妖物的行踪，却都没有任何收获。可在这个地方，他终于隐约感受到了那妖怪的气息。他挥了挥手，便唤出了镇魂鞭。  
“它就在这，注意点。”  
赵云澜厉声提点着身边几人，众人闻言也都纷纷召出真身魂器，进入了备战状态。  
眨眼间，众人眼前便出现了一堵紫色的围墙，那围墙泛着腥气，构成一个环形，将他们围在了里面。  
“靠，这么长的蛇？”  
众人皆知那不是什么墙，不过是那大妖的一截真身。它盘着身子，只立着头便有几丈高，此刻正吐着血红的信子朝圈内众人张望。赵云澜只轻笑一声，没用多大气力甩了一下手里的镇魂鞭，刻意只用鞭风扫过那妖物，鞭击之处迅速裂出一条血红的深缝，那妖物便吃痛的嘶叫出生，见着那镇魂鞭便也知道遇上了昆仑上神，迅速的扭开了身子。  
见那妖物扭身便要逃走，赵云澜给祝红使了个眼色，带着她踩着云气便升到了半空，骨节分明的指尖在空中轻轻一划便用真气把那蛇困在了原地。  
“你偷盗昆山玉，本罪不可赦。但念在并未杀生，也未造成大祸。今日交出昆山玉，便饶你一命，跟着你的族人回蛇族问罪吧。”  
赵云澜低沉的声音在空中荡开，字字掷地有声。那紫色长虫被困在结界里进也不是，退也不是。挣扎许久后抬头望了望赵云澜，琥珀色的眸子里有了些看不清的意味。  
“我修行千年，到头来还没有得到这昆山玉的朝夕间强大。族里鼠辈皆笑我愚笨，长辈也多说我不成大器。如今，我与族长相比恐怕也毫不逊色。只是修为大增，能隐蔽的了魂体，却藏不住魂气。不过也藏了如此之久，为妖一生，有此刻酣快便也足够。这昆山玉，你便拿去。”  
结界里的长虫从口中唤出了昆山玉。一见昆山玉出，祝红便在空中捻了个诀，那玉缓缓升至半空，被她握在了手里。妖物失了圣物蔽体，便也收了真身，幻化成同人等高的半人半蛇状态，颇有些臣服的意味。  
赵云澜望了一眼祝红，见她点了点头，核实了昆山玉真假，才放心收了云气，缓缓落地。  
“早知今日，何必偷拿那玉。勤勤恳恳练好修为，多积阴德，便也前途无限。”  
赵云澜此刻心虚得慌，他只想着快些收拾好眼前这事便立刻回家。一来这孕吐反应实在难忍，二来此刻他后颈突然有些发胀，这可是发情期作用的前兆。沈巍也快到家了，无论如何，实在不宜久留。  
“祝红，我已经收了结界，只用神力束了他的双手。你带着他们几个一起把昆山玉和他带回蛇族，路上千万不要出别的差错。顺便帮我跟你四叔说声不用谢，以后这样的事能少些就算我欠他人情了。”  
赵云澜轻叹一口气，回头吩咐着身后的众人。却没见着他转身后那妖物的眸色迅速一暗，朱红色的嘴唇微张，一道强光便朝他袭来。  
众人还没来得及反应，赵云澜只觉得肩膀上一阵撕裂的疼，那妖物竟能使出如此强悍的内力，刀锋般的冲击直接贯穿了他的半边身体。他的内力在体内不断翻涌，揪着小腹那一团微微跳动的生命，只顷刻间一口鲜血便喷涌而出。匆忙回过头去，那妖物正渐渐化成灰烬。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，我此生居然能在昆仑神君手里胜他一筹，实在过瘾。即便是用千年内丹一搏也足矣，足矣啊！我不是弱者，我不是...”  
那妖物笑的偏执又可怖，终于魂飞魄散。赵云澜身形一闪，便半跪在地下，伸手抹了抹嘴边的血，一时间竟没有力气再站起来。  
“老赵！”  
众人手忙脚乱的便要扶他，还没来得及伸出手去，眼前便是一袭黑袍。  
“赵云澜！”

〈肆〉  
沈巍忘了带手机，从学校回家的时候还想着家里那人估计已经吃饱喝足躺着睡觉了。他急不可耐地想要见着他，一时一刻也耽误不了。带着藏不住的笑意瞬移到家里的时候，却发现那人却不在家。  
于是他便匆匆赶去了特调局，那时候还只是有些生气。毕竟在家里闷着确实难受，赵云澜忍不住跑来特调局转转，他倒也可以理解。可特调局也没有那人的影子，不仅没有那人的影子，连其他熟悉的面孔都一一不见。沈巍有些慌乱了，他逼问了局里别的工作人员，才知道那人是去降妖了。他气的发抖，直追着那紫光赶来。刚到这里，便看到了嘴角挂着血半跪在地上的赵云澜。  
他满心里都是那人虚弱痛苦的模样，只想要捏碎那害他难过的人，顺便再捏碎没护好他的自己。沈巍再无心听周围别人的解释，直接打横抱起那人便瞬移到了家里。  
千年蛇妖的内丹实在厉害，即便实力悬殊，毫无防备的接下对方拼命使出的招数也不会是小伤。幸而赵云澜命大福厚，最后关头侧了侧身，内伤并不严重。  
沈巍用神力催着愈合他体内的损伤，之后给他擦了擦身子，换了件干净衣服。  
他实在是生赵云澜的气，却也生自己的气。却只能紧紧攥住自己的手腕，等那人清醒。

〈伍〉  
赵云澜不是被疼醒的，他是被热醒的。醒来的时候沈巍就坐在床边直盯着他，眼睛里写满了自责和心疼，好像还有一点点...愤怒。此刻，他本应该想着如何哄哄那人，然而体内的灼热却又一点点分散着他的注意力。  
“小巍...”  
赵云澜下意识伸手摸了摸小腹处，还好，那团小东西还存在，一点儿也没被伤到。  
“小巍，你理理我。”  
他看那人不搭理他，干脆一个起身扑在那人身上。  
“小巍，我做的不对，我不该乱跑。”  
“你能不能别折腾自己了，动作放慢点。”  
赵云澜平时鲜少服软，即使自知理亏，口头上一般也放不下架子。正儿八经的跟沈巍道歉，这也是他记忆力破天荒第一回。  
“你原谅我吗？”  
沈巍本来想把自己怀里的人按回床上，还没来得及动手就闻见空气里突然蔓延开的玫瑰檀木香。他盯着自己怀里的人，舔了舔后槽牙。赵云澜怀孕两个多月，他又受了伤，这个时候本来就格外脆弱，再也经不起一场激烈的性事。  
“云澜，你先松手，躺好。我去给你拿抑制剂。”  
沈巍轻轻顺了两下那人的背，那人的信息素在空气里愈演愈烈，张牙舞爪的朝他扑来。他实在没办法在这种情况下继续保持冷静，便只能想办法迅速抽身。  
可赵云澜不愿意。怀孕以后第一个月的发情期就是全靠抑制剂度过，最后阶段在他的苦苦哀求下，沈巍才动手帮他撸了一次。现在他就躺在那个人的怀抱里，嗅着他身上清冽而又温暖的alpha信息素，这时候要他主动撒手，简直是不可能的事情。  
“我不。我知道这孩子金贵，但你不宝贝我吗？我也是你的宝贝儿呀。老婆，你帮帮我，好不好。”  
赵云澜用脑袋蹭了蹭沈巍的胸口，他听见那人逐渐加快的心跳声，听见那人洒在他头顶的急促呼吸。觉得自己的身子也一点点变软了，两腿间的蜜液开始从穴口滑落，实在痒的难受。  
“不行。”  
沈巍强按下情欲，稳了稳神智，刚正色厉声的回绝那人，低头边撞见那人含着眼泪的眸子。  
“你明知我难受...我难受的紧...我又不做什么出格的事...你摸摸我，我湿透了。”  
赵云澜被情欲折磨的只能小声呜咽，身下的肉茎也高昂起头，吐出的清液把内裤弄湿了一大片。  
沈巍本就被信息素弄的难以自持，再加上他从来就经不住赵云澜这样可怜巴巴的祈求。只得一声轻叹，低下头吻住那人的嘴唇，一时间唇舌相碰，情欲中的两人舌尖不断撩过对方的舌根和牙床，席卷着对方的口腔，像是要把对方就这样活生生的吞下。  
沈巍伸手把赵云澜的肉茎从内裤里解放出来，力道不深不浅的撸动着，沿着茎身的青筋摸索，在龟头边缘刻意加重力度，赵云澜以前手把手教他的内容全被他学的炉火纯青。他手上照顾着那人的敏感点，嘴上一路从那人被啃咬的红肿的嘴唇下移，密密麻麻的吻布满了赵云澜的胸口。  
“啊唔，宝贝儿，我要到了...”  
发情期的赵云澜经不起折腾，不一会儿就在沈巍手里缴械投降了。射精的快感让他舒服的绷紧了全身肌肉，后仰的颈线画出性感的弧度。  
对于孕期omega的发情期来说，生育为第一任务。所以为了保护胎儿，被插入的高潮快感渐渐减少，阴茎高潮成为了满足他们的首要任务。赵云澜此刻虽然后穴仍然瘙痒，但焚身的欲望却已经得到了抚慰。  
沈巍抱紧了怀里颤抖的人，用染上情欲的沙哑嗓音在那人耳边轻语  
“还要吗？”  
“宝贝儿，你...想不想要我？”  
赵云澜伸手摸了摸沈巍裆部撑起的帐篷，裤子里面的肉茎已经完全胀大，他隔着布料都能感受到自家媳妇儿傲人的尺寸。  
“别闹，不行。”  
沈巍咽了咽津液，怀里坐着的人实在可口，欲望正一点点吞噬着他，他只能用一丝神识吊着自己，以免失去理智做出什么后悔不已的事情。  
“又没说让你进我后面，宝贝儿，这儿，试试？”  
赵云澜舔了舔嘴唇，伸手极具挑逗意味的指了指自己的大腿内侧。  
那地方平时不见光，白的好看极了。沈巍在以前的性事里尤其喜欢轻咬那里的嫩肉，不用使多大力气就能留下一抹显眼的红。  
“可...可以吗？你不要勉强。”  
他咬了咬嘴唇，强行在欲望边缘挣扎着。  
赵云澜没有回答，自顾自从沈巍身上起来，半躺回了床上。两条修长的腿紧紧交缠，他舔舐着自己的手指，然后模仿的性事的动作伸进了腿间抽插。高潮时留下的生理泪水还挂在睫毛上，微眯的双眼便那样水汽朦胧的望着沈巍。  
沈巍心里的弦终于彻底断开，一只手扯开了自己的拉链，缓缓欺身而上。  
肉茎没入那人的大腿内侧，那人便又夹紧了些腿。他轻轻啃咬着身下那人的嘴唇，开始在那人腿间缓缓抽插。腿间虽不比小穴温暖湿润，却也柔软而紧致。  
赵云澜只觉得腿间的炽热硬的硌人，随着沈巍一点点加大力度的抽送，那块嫩肉迅速泛起一阵疼痛。  
“唔...”  
他实在吃痛，嘴被那人的吻堵了个严实，夹紧腿的力度不自觉便松了些。沈巍有些不解的抬了头，径自用手箍紧了那人的双腿，身下抽插的力度变得猛烈。  
他伸手摸上了赵云澜的肉茎，抽送间手里撸动的动作也渐渐变快。  
赵云澜抬起手臂遮住了眼睛，身下的快感和痛感一起袭来，喉咙里难以压制的细碎呜咽夺口而出。  
“唔嗯...慢点...慢点...”  
此刻说些什么便都像是欲拒还迎，沈巍没有减轻身下顶弄的力度，手上撸动的幅度也又加大了些。  
赵云澜只觉得快感渐渐占了上风，阴茎被那人的手伺候的无微不至，他想着沈巍白皙好看的手指握着他的性器撸动的模样，便觉得兴奋不已。  
“我...我要到了...”  
眼前的白光越来越近，赵云澜下意识的呼喊出声。却没迎来射精高潮，沈巍恶意的用食指堵上了他的马眼，硬生生截停了他的高潮。  
“等等。”  
“唔啊！小巍...放我...让我射...”  
泪水从眼角滑落，高潮被堵在肉茎前端，他只觉得胀的痛苦，又因为欲望不能疏解而哀求着。  
“你今天哪里有错？”  
沈巍的语气仍然温柔，可身下的力度却一点儿也算不上温柔。赵云澜腿间被他的肉茎蹭出一大片紫红，连着囊袋拍打留下的绯红一起，显得格外诱人。  
“唔...不该独自赴险，不该乱跑，不该不告诉你，也不该放松警惕弄伤自己。”  
赵云澜此刻被欲望折磨的痛苦，耐不住身上人恶意的逼问，只得强行循着理智回答那人的问题。  
“我不许你，是因为最怕你伤着自己。每次你受伤，我都会觉得自己实在无能。这千万年来，按理说护你周全已经是我的习惯了，可为什么我总是做不好，为什么我总是带着私心？我实在是太小气了，云澜，我喜欢你，我想和你永远在一起，永远用我的命护你的周全。”  
沈巍早先忍得辛苦，许久以来又是第一次让身下人用腿帮着自己泄欲，此刻竟也带了些哭腔，断断续续像是自言自语，又像是在向那人诉说着满腹委屈。他又顶弄了些时候便在那人腿间射了出来。堵着马眼的手终于松开了，赵云澜也终于在颤栗中射出了一股股白浊。  
两人紧紧抱着彼此，沉重的呼吸相互交缠。  
赵云澜被沈巍紧紧箍在怀里，他知道沈巍心里的委屈，于是便也跟着他委屈着。伸手揉了揉他的头发，用沙哑的嗓音在他耳边轻语，  
“你说的都好，只有一点我不许。这周全二字，不是我一人，而是你我。永生永世我都缠定你了，只有你我二人都好，才算得上是周全。我爱你，沈巍。”


End file.
